jonas brothers fanfic ww3
by jessevens2
Summary: this takes place in our time it has some miley cyrus in it but most of the time it has jonas brothers and i don't own any of the characters except me , danielle, and meg
1. Chapter 1

PROLAUGE

It is April 3,2008 Denise and young Frankie Jonas was standing out side the Jonas brothers tour bus. And Josh duhmel was walking to were they were standing/

Katie Faughnan punching Charlie for not remembering her. Mrs. Faughnan pushing her down.

Zac Efron trying to tell his girlfriend Vanessa that he is her boyfriend

People in Washington with the Faughnan family, fergie, the jonas brothers and their dad and vanessa anne hudgens wearing helmets they are being scaned and all erasing the memories of certein people Denise, Frankie, Josh, Katie and Zac.

the chapter one is where you see denise and Frankie at the tour bus

world war three is about to start


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ON THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

Denise jonas was hoping this wasn't right how can her husband be married to Fergie. Her sons except frankie who is standing right next to her don't remember her. when she turned around she bumped into someone.'" i'm so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you." said Denise Jonas

" it's okay i heard that my fiance' married Kevin Jonas sr. the name is Josh duhmel." said josh ( josh was fergie's fiance' before this happen)

" denise and this is frankie my youngest all boys." said denise

" there is nothing for us to do know, if we have to fight the enemy we will right denise." said Josh

" yes , let's head to stamford to think of disgusies kay. " said Denise

" alright." said josh

IN STAMFORD, CT

**" **you are telling me that you don't remember your own daughter." said katie

just then denise, josh and young frankie walked past and stopped to see what happens.

" i am really sorry but i don't have a daughter." said Mrs. Faughnan

" leave before i call the cops." said Mrs. F

Katie stops when she sees three people staring at her

" who are you." said Katie

you could see that she just recently started crying her eyes out

" my name is Denise Jonas this is my son frankie and this is Josh. we are going through the same thing as you are katie. " said Denise jonas

" thank you but right now i have no idea where i can live because my whole family doesn't remember me at all." said Katie

" then come with us we could pretend to be a family you could be our eldest daughter and Frankie could be the youngest." said Josh

" oh okay but they will be looking for me." said Katie

" well you could add blue streaks into your hair and now you are skinny and get your ears peirce a couple more times and they won't reconize you." said Denise

" i think that is a great plan but we do need to think about our new names." said Katie

" katie will become Lily Kent, i'll become Martha Kent, Josh will become Jonathan Kent and Frankie will become Jimmy Kent." said denise the now Martha

" okay so we will move to kansas and we have all of our stuff and we will live on a farm." said jonathan

" am i allowed to join." said the hot zac efron

" sure you got forgotten to." said Lily (katie)

" yeah even my girlfriend vanessa forgot me." said zac

" okay son you will be clark but we have to lie about your age you are lilly's twin brother." said Jonathan

" okay that is fine with me." said zac

the five of them are now in kansas they own a farm called Kent Farm, they are going to be going to smallville high

Lilly and clark i mean jimmy is still in elementary school.

THE NEXT DAY

" lilly and clark time to wake up you don't want to be late for your first day of school at a new school." said Martha

" sorry ma but clark was in the bathroom fixing his hair." said lilly

Lilly was wearing her hair in a pony tail you could see the light blue streaks and her newly peirced ears, she is also wearing a tight ac/dc t-shirt and long blue jeans and black converse sneakers.

clark came down wearing a south park t-shirt and caki shorts with van sneakers

" sorry ma but i want to impress the girls at smallville high." said clark

SMALLVILLE HIGH LILLY'S FIRST PERIOD CLASS CIVICS

" today class we have a new student her name is lilly kent from new hampshire." said mrs. cozza

" you could sit next to meghan right there." said mrs. cozza

" hey i'm meg i think i could help you around and stay away from the populars they won't do you any good." said meg

" thanks for the heads up i actually think that their more my brothers area then me." said lilly

-BELL RINGS-

lilly and meg were walking out of their civics class which they got a lot of homework in and someone puts their arm around lilly.

" hey sis how was your first class." said clark

" fine thanks for asking by the way clark this is my new friend meg." said lilly

" lilly tells me a lot about you clark that you like playing football." said meg

" yes i do i played it up in new hampshire and even sometimes in the snow right lilly." said clark

" hey clark i think that you are going to be late for your class but thanks for walking us to our class." said lilly

" damn my teacher is going to give me dentention." said clark who was i panic mode

" see you later sis." said clark who was running down the hall to where his class is

lilly is in her 5th period class is her geometry class in her other classes she got homework in a lot of that " okay class we are now learning about diagnols in parallellogram." said mr. hoffmon

" hey lilly what do you have after this." said meg

" i have biology with ms. townes." said lilly

" so do i this is going to be a awesome end of the year." said meg

" yeah even though i only started school here." said lilly'

KENT HOUST AFTER SCHOOL

lilly walked into the house and saw a note from her mom

Lilly

your brother, father and i went into town to get something for dinner there is a snack and soda for you in the fridge. clark will be home after baseball we will be home at five

love you

mom

" yesh that means i have the whole house to myself i think i should start getting my homework done." said lilly

she got her snack and headed for her room which is a beautiful blue with posters of her favorite animes and a couple of posters of the jonas brothers and of course pictures of her family she enters her room and she goes onto her apple macbook. when if finally loads pops up a picture of joe jonas who happens to be her favorite jonas brother. okay so then her computer pings.

it's a aim from

Kevin is hot 200:

Katie it's dani where are you

" omg dani has her memory." said lilly in her head

Joe is a hottie 300:

Hey dani i go by lilly kent because my family doesn't remember me by the way where are you !!

Kevin is hot 200:

i am now in a town in kansas called smallville and starting tomorrow i am going to their high school ! u

Joe is a hottie 300:

I live in smallville with the Jonas brothers mom who is my adoptive mother and frankie is my younger brother who is jimmy i am lilly and zac efron aka my twin brother is clark i have two tatteos and i also have more pircing oh and blue streaks in my hair

Kevin is hot 200:

so that is awesome do you go to smallville hight?

Joe is a hottie 300:

yeah see u tomorrow :)

Kevin is hot 200:

see ya girl

Lilly got off her computer and finally decided to get the many homework she has done.

AT DINNER

" hey ma my old friend danielle still has her memory so she nows me as lilly is that okay." said Lilly

" of course honey that is great you have your friends who remember you." said martha

" but remember you can't be letting her call you as Katie because they are looking for you." said jonathan

" yeah i know pa i told her my fake name and the reason why and she understood." said lilly

" ma can i ask matt to come over on friday." said Jimmy

" sure you can sweetie just make sure it is okay with matts mom and just make sure someone is home." said martha

" clark how is baseball going." said jonathan

" fine i made friends with everyone on the team." said clark

" that's very nice son so how about you lilly did you make any friends today." said jonathan

" yeah my new friend meg she gives very good hugs she like tackles you and well be able to talk about a lot of things." said lilly

who at the time is playing with the last of her food

" lilly are you okay." said Martha

" i am okay i am just thinking about how i haven't seen danielle since the last time my family remembers me." said lilly

" i know that it might be very hard for you but you have to understand that we are going to get them back." said jonathan

" i know that but it's just what if she isn't the same maybe something is going on that we don't know." said lilly

"lilly you know that what happens that you are going to know when you see her that she is still the same."said martha

"thank you so much ma for the help i am still a little nervous about seeing her." said lilly

" okay who wants ice cream." said martha happily

" we do." said lilly, clark, jimmy, and jonathan

THE NEXT DAY

Lilly is coming down the stairs with her ipod listening to goodbye goodnight by the jonas brothers

Lyrics

_the nights are getting colder _

_the red lights on, it's over_

_to give up now doesn't make much sense_

_so this is my goodbye_

_surprised, because i thought i could walk you home tonight_

_but you're leaving me here on the defense_

_Goodbye, i'm not going to waste this time,_

_this light that burns will keep on fading_

_Goodnight, i'm not getting up off of this ride,_

_i'm holding tight until i can feel alive_

_I've written you this letter,_

_got it back return to sender._

_But i just can't remember you being quiet like that._

_Misunderstand, we're throwing sand._

_As the lights just go up all around us, _

_i can't believe it's over_

_2x_

_Goodbye, i'm not going to waste this time,_

_this light that burns will keep fading._

_Goodnight, i'm not getting up off of this ride,_

_i'm holding tight until i can feel alive._

_I'm sitting under falling stars._

_Do you miss me where you are?_

_i'm making plans to be with you_

_But have they come unglued?_

_What am i to do without you?_

_The nights are getting warm again._

_They've let you go, i let you in._

_Everything you're saying sounds right tonight_

_The waves are crashing on and on_

_We're running even if we're wrong_

_This force is driving me to test the speed of light_

_Goodbye, i'm not going to waste this time,_

_this light that burns will keep on fading._

_Goodnight, i'm not getting up off of this ride,_

_i'm holding tight until i can feel alive_

Thank you for reading chapter one after the prolouge so i hope that you like this please review and you will have more fun


End file.
